


Feral

by CMW2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCat, BatCat banter, BatCat kisses and intimacy, Bruce Wayne is a little shit sometimes but Selina loves it., Bruce Wayne loves Selina Kyle, Bruce and Selina actually talk to each other., Bruce and Selina reach a compromise., Bruce and Selina share a shower., Bruce and Selina still have ISSUES but they're getting better!, Bruce x selina, Dark DOES NOT Mean Evil Though, Dark Selina Kyle, F/M, Future Fic, HEAVY SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON 4 AND THE OPENING TO 5!, Hope springs eternal for a happy ending for these two crazy Emo kids., Love is Unconditional., Love means Acceptance., Never Piss Off a Cat., Proto Catwoman and Proto Batman, SELINA KYLE IS A BAMF. BOW DOWN BITCHES., Selina Kyle loves Bruce Wayne, Selina doesn't give a fuck and is made entirely of awesome while doing it!, The Bat and The Cat, Trumpetnista, WHAT WE DESERVE!, canon compliant AU, cmw2, hooded gothamite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMW2/pseuds/CMW2
Summary: CANON COMPLIANT AU WITH HEAVY SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON 4 AND THE FIRST EPS OF 5; The Green Zone & The Haven have become places of Hope in Gotham. Penguin and Jeremiah aren't happy. An attack ensues but Selina with her new legs and attitude is not having it!; Rated for GOTHAM typical gore, bad words, & a shower with bit of BatCat spice at the end.;2nd in my 2019 SSS Project





	Feral

**Selina Kyle is a good person. Sometimes, she's not very nice but at the end of the day, she's a good person who has been through some shit. And she's sick of it. She's sick of being hurt. She's sick of her Squad and Bruce being hurt and she's sick of all of Gotham's nonsense, especially now that the city has become a Free For All. Now that she has a second chance (well, third) at life after being shot by The Eviler Evil Valeska Twin, paralyzed, and cured by Ivy Pepper Version 3's plant voodoo, she's making an effort to do more good things than bad. Or rather, to keep doing bad things but mainly for good reasons.**

**However, that resolve won't stop her from shedding blood when it becomes necessary. A night raid on The Haven by both Penguin and Jeremiah's flunkies make it necessary and things get ugly. Very, very ugly. Moral of this story: Don't fuck with Selina Kyle, her Squad, or her Bae.** _**Ever.** _

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

 

" **Put down my weapons."**

" _O-okay, kid, just take it easy..."_

" **I'm not a kid.**   **My weapons or you go back to your Masters in pieces. Decide.** "

She could hear various Haven residents and GCPD officers freaking out behind her.

The remaining attackers were freaking out in front of her and it all gave her such a rush.

After being helpless for so long, she was back on her feet and better than ever before.

She was strong. She was useful and she was no one's victim.

**Selina Kyle was determined to never be anyone's victim again.**

She was also determined to keep as many good people from getting fucked over as possible, no matter what she had to do. She was already going to Hell. What did she have to lose?

The fighting was over, now. Once she realized what was going on, she had headed straight for the pack of freaks sent by Jeremiah Valeska. Penguin's people could and would be handled by the GCPD. Jim Gordon had established some kind of kindred spirit bond with Oswald Cobblepot long ago. The little twerp was acting out of nothing more than a bruised ego. After all, 3 sets of factory workers with their families, his personal staff, and an entire choir had defected to The Green Zone. Hell, even his dog had left him. Penguin himself would show up soon and end up surrendering.

He would have no choice but to do so.

His star was waning and he was becoming a nonfactor in Gotham's new Order of Things.

The Green Zone was gaining power and territory daily. Smaller gangs were pledging loyalty and resources to it. The government was still taking its sweet fucking time in sending aid from across the river so they had to make it work on their own. Every other Zone was known for screwing its people over somehow but The Green Zone wasn't like that. As long as you didn't cause bad trouble within its boundaries and caused good trouble outside of it, you would be okay.

Penguin's people had realized that and sought sanctuary. Gordon and the others treated them fairly. They gave them respect and care, something that was exceedingly rare. Now, they were far from out of ammo and some people even knew how to grow food. None of them wanted to go back to Penguin's Turf. He was starving them. He was overworking them. He had gone full on Marie Antoinette, 'let them eat cake' diva and they were sick of him.

Not to mention that Barbara Kean was determined to end him for murdering Tabitha Galavan. The Siren Turf leader had been unstable before but now? She was completely off the rails. Nobody wanted to be on the business end of her or her Amazon Army or her remaining arsenal. Nobody wanted to be collateral damage for her broken, bloodthirsty heart.

Penguin wasn't worth their lives.

Neither was Jeremiah Valeska and now, every freak loyal to him would know it.

" _ **Selina?**_ _"_

"Are you okay, Bruce?"

"... _I'm fine._ "

"Good. I'm really sorry for getting guts all over you. I didn't mean to."

Her steel clawed gloves were dripping with blood. The black Henley that she used as a sleep shirt, happily stolen from Bruce, was saturated, and her face was smeared with it. When Bruce and Alfred Pennyworth had entered the fray to help her, the true reason for Jeremiah's lackeys' presence became clear. They were there for Bruce. Whatever Jeremiah wanted with him, whether it was his access to resources or as she suspected, his body, Selina would not let it happen.

She despised all things Valeska before and the feeling was stronger than ever.

Jeremiah had shot her. He had broken her body and for a brief, horrifying time, her spirit. She had almost given up. She had wanted so desperately to give up but Bruce had saved her.

He had gone straight into the belly of Ivy Pepper's plant covered beast to get help for her. He had faced Ivy head on, along with the angry mob of people who wanted the redhead dead, for her. He had stayed in Gotham, despite having every resource needed to get out, not just because he was an overly noble piece of shit, but for her. Selina knew that in her bones, even if he couldn't say it. She understood why because she was the same way. Emotions weren't easy for her to express, especially the deep, warm, and big ones that Bruce made her feel.

However, just because she couldn't say how she felt didn't mean that she couldn't show it.

So, when one of the freaks knocked Alfred out and made to inject Bruce with something while his back was turned, Selina had leapt into action.

The Root that had fixed her severed spine had changed her body's makeup.  **Cat**  was no longer just a nickname for her. It was her way of being. Her balance, her emotions, even her eyes and hair now had the animal's characteristics. She was aloof, regal, playful, loyal to those who deserved it, and utterly merciless when provoked. The only thing that provoked her more than having a gun pointed in her face was someone having the audacity to lay malicious hands on Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne's life was hers to protect and it was hers to eventually take.

Selina had no intention of taking it until they were very old and they had lived a good life together.

When the time came, he would die with a smile on his face.

Among other lovely, wet, and warm things...

Her teeth had gone into the large man's throat as her claws went deep into the attacking man's shoulders. Bruce had watched with wide, horrified eyes as she pivoted around the howling man before throwing herself backwards towards the apartments. The momentum had resulted in the man's jugular and much of his upper chest coming with her. The resulting spray of blood and ichor had stopped everything. The gunshots, the blade slashes, even the efforts to put out the fires...it was like someone had pushed a remote's button for everyone but her.

Holding the nearest Valeska disciple's horrified gaze, Selina had spat the mass of flesh into their ranks and let her mouth hang wide open, blood flowing like water. Half of them, along with many of Penguin's lackeys, had taken off running. The injured were trying to get away from her and the ones who had stuck around? A couple of them had fainted and one had vomited.

" **Your weapons and vehicles are mine, now. Give them to me."**

Guns, blades, and pipes were placed on the ground. Keys were tossed as well.

" **Everybody get on your knees, except for you...and you.**   **Come here. I wanna talk to you."**

The chosen ones of both squads came to her and despite being bigger than her, older than her, both men were shaking in their boots. One of them had even pissed his pants, making her smirk broadly. They were supposed to be soldiers? They were part of who Penguin and Valeska trusted to do their dirty work? What a joke! They were cowards and fools.

They were also Dead Men Walking. Penguin and Valeska loved to shoot the messenger, after all.

She would let them figure that out on their own. It would be better that way.

"Either of you pieces of bitch ever read  _ **Moby Dick**_ _?_ "

"N-not since h-high school."

"Same here...look, lady, whatever you want from us, just name it and let us go. We're sorry."

"Fuck you and your apologies. Your names are Ishmael. You're both gonna take a message with you and you will never come back here again. Can you dig it?"

Both nodded.

" _ **You**_ let Penguin know exactly what happened here. You let him know that The Green Zone and The Haven are off limits to him and far from helpless. You let him know that if anything happens to Jim Gordon and his allies, even a stubbed toe? I will hold him personally responsible and if he thought that Barbara and Tabby were a problem, they ain't got shit on me. Also, let him know that he  _ **really**_  doesn't want his workers back because they have made a guillotine for his greedy, bratty, Marie Antoinette ripping off ass and it works perfectly. It's pretty neat to watch. The best thing for him to do is to keep his head down and to stay put. Let the adults handle things. You hear me?"

"Yeah...y-yeah, I hear you."

"Good. Go away. Take whoever can walk with you. You got until sunrise to get out of here."

Once Penguin's posse was gone, Selina turned her attention back to Valeska's surviving freaks. They were visibly cowering before her and she rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Shouldn't you idiots be used to crazy shit like this by now? You signed up to follow him!"

" _ **You're worse than him!"**_

"I take that as a compliment. Ishmael, do you know what he did to me? Do you know me?"

"Your name's Selina Kyle. You're Bruce Wayne's bitch and he...he shot you before the bridges fell. It was part of his Plan and he's really pissed that you're not dead. Him and his bitch, Ecco or whatever the hell she calls herself now. He says that you're in the way of Destiny. We...we were supposed to come here to get the Wayne kid so he could finish you off. He knows that you'd do anything for him so... but it-it wasn't supposed to go like this."

"If Jeremiah wants me dead, then he needs to come out from under whatever rock he's hiding under like the slimy little slug he is and do it himself. And if he wants Bruce to play ball, he's SOL. He's way too good for him and whatever Destiny he's selling. As for the personal?  **Bruce Wayne is** _ **mine**_ **and I don't share** , especially with circus freaks. I fucking hate clowns and he and his brother should've been spat or swallowed when their mom had the chance to do so. We would much be better off if she had.  **He's a Dead Man Walking. He destroyed the bridges. What we're going through is all his fault. He will hang for it and I will laugh the entire time.** He wants a fight? I'll give him a fucking war and if he  _ **does**_  manage to kill me, I will make damned sure that he goes straight to hell with me. I don't give a fuck."

Selina walked to the man's jugular she ripped out and handed it to her chosen messenger, who cringed at the sight of it.

" **That is what's gonna happen to him. That and so much more.** Now, go away."

 

_**/** _

 

"I'm not sorry for what I did earlier. I was protecting this place from Penguin's bullshit. I was protecting you from Valeska's bullshit. Whatever he wants from you can't be good because there's no good left in him. I'm not gonna let him have you. I'm not gonna let him get to you like he did in the warehouse. I refuse to see you like that again and if that means that you see me as a crazy, bloodthirsty monster from now on, then I'm cool with it. At least you'll be alive to judge me."

"I don't see you as a crazy, bloodthirsty monster and I'm not here to judge you."

"Then, what are you here for?"

"I need to take a shower."

Cool air rushed into the steam filled alcove and rivulets of blood headed for the drain. Selina's jaw dropped as warm hands easily spanned her waist, lifted her, and placed her gently on her feet behind him. Soon, the alcove smelled of hospital grade soap and the rich people pine scented body wash he preferred. Of all the ways she imagined seeing Bruce Wayne completely naked for the first time...she had seen him shirtless before. That was how she recognized Five when he first appeared but this was completely out of left field. Bruce usually had a problem wearing short sleeves and undoing his top button in mixed company but now? He was just matter-of-factly, buck ass nude in front of her. He looked good,  _ **really**_  good, but Selina was caught completely off guard.

"Could you pass me the shampoo, please?"

An incredulous laugh escaped her and Bruce was smirking to himself as he waited.

His laughter was warm as she threw the bottle at his face. She had expecting him to approach her. She had expected to get into yet another argument with him about her ways but not this! Anything but this! It was a nice change of pace to not be arguing with him and to hear him laugh because that was all too rare but...

"What the actual fuck, Bruce?"

"I needed to take a shower and this way saves water."

"No, it doesn't!"

"No, it doesn't but life is far too short and fragile to ignore what I really want, especially now."

"And you want to be naked in a shower with me?"

"And just naked in general with you."

"And if I wasn't interested?"

"Selina, we both know that if you didn't want me naked in here and elsewhere with you, I would be unconscious right now. Come here. You still have a lot of blood on you for some reason..."

"Because I just now got all the crap out of my mouth. I...you know what? Fine!"

Life had taught her not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Bruce wasn't there to argue. He wasn't there to judge her and he looked good. He felt good, too. His hands on her and hers on him felt good. He always felt good when he touched her but this was different. Everything was different...

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me. You always do."

"I can't see you like that again, B. I know I hurt you when I tried to end it but..."

"Even when you had nothing and no one, you had your mobility. You had your freedom and your dignity. Jeremiah took those things away from you. You were in so much pain and things were so bad and...I understand why you did it."

"...you really do, don't you?"

"I do. I wasn't angry. I wasn't even hurt. It just made me even more determined to help you and I'm glad that I was able to."

"Even with my weird eyes, crazy voice, and tendency to literally rip people to shreds when I get pissed off?"

"Even then. It scares me to see and hear you like that but if there's a choice between how you are now and how you were before the Root cured you? I'll learn to deal with it.  **I can't lose you.** "

"You won't, not if I've got something to say about it...this really isn't saving any water, y'know?"

"It's not but it's nice. You're...you're lovely, Selina."

"You're not too shabby yourself."

Pink tinted his cheeks as she smiled up at him. Standing on her tiptoes, Selina kissed him lightly. Surprising her again, Bruce took two big handfuls of her curls and deepened the kiss. After what her mouth had been up to earlier, she had been expecting him to be hesitant, if he even wanted to kiss her at all. As usual, Bruce Wayne had a way of surprising her. That was part of the reason why she was so drawn to him. He was a gentleman and an asshole. He was noble but sometimes cruel. He could make her so mad that she wanted to kill him at one moment but the next? God...

" _We need to get out. You don't have to go away but we're using too much water. It's not fair."_

Not looking away from her, Bruce turned off the water and she walked them backwards, opening the shower alcove. There were towels waiting for them and once they were on, Selina walked into her bedroom, drying her hair. She had one of The Haven's apartments now. It was small but clean, nicer than all of her former squats, and secure. When she turned to throw her hair towel in the hamper, Bruce was waiting for her and soon, they were in her bed. Bruce's lips were demanding, devouring, and she melted underneath him. Soft gasps escaped her as he trailed kisses to her neck and she whimpered as one of his hands stroked her inner thigh. Her nails raked gently over his shoulders and he shivered, goosebumps erupting all over him.

She wanted to trace them all like braille. She wanted to feel everything...

" _Can I tell you something?"_

" _Depends on what it is..."_

" _It scares me when you're out of control but it also...well, I...it's...you're..."_

" _It gets you all hot and bothered?"_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _I can feel it...I get hot, too..."_

Bruce hissed as one of her fingers toyed with the edge of his towel and she urged his head up, wanting to see him.

" _You wanna?"_

" _ **Can**_ _we?"_

" _Yeah...but only if you want to... there's no pressure..."_

" _I want to but...I-I don't know how."_

Selina giggled and replied, " _Me neither. Wanna figure it out?_ "

His answer was a smile, one that she returned against his lips.

Figuring things out together was the best way.

Always.


End file.
